


stupid coelacanth

by qrandkinq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, M/M, like they're both playing the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: "What the hell," Oikawa groans as he watches his character on screen catch yet another goddamn sea bass. 
He couldn't believe a villager came up to him and asked that he please, please, please catch them a coelacanth, when he couldn't even catch one himself. (It was the last fish he needed to donate to the museum, god damn it. And it’s not even raining in his town.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i haven't written a fic in a v v long time so please go easy on me. i wrote this because i'm playing acnl right now and i was frustrated bc i had the same issue as tooru but i feel a lot better after writing, haaah. 
> 
> hope you like it!!

"What the hell," Tooru groans as he watches his character on screen catch yet another goddamn sea bass.

He couldn't believe a villager came up to him and asked that he please, please, _please_ catch them a coelacanth, when he couldn't even catch one himself. (It was the last fish he needed to donate to the museum, god damn it. And it’s not even raining in his town.)

He wanders around the beach some more and finds the shadow of what looks to be a very large fish. He takes a deep breath, casts his rod, and waits for the fish to notice it. He’s already pressing A when the fish doesn’t even get a chance to nibble at the hook.

“Nooo!” he wails as it swims away.

Tooru places (more like slams) the 3DS on the rocky table, ignoring the angry glares directed at him for making so much noise. He doesn’t care that he’s a grown ass man playing ACNL in a café, he can be annoyed if he wants to be.

He looks over towards the counter to look at the menu. He needs another latte to calm down.

What his eyes stumble upon instead is the cute (really hot, Tooru secretly admits) barista who looks to be taking a short break, leaning against the counter with his 3DS as well. Probably playing Mario Kart and losing horribly, judging from the agitation clear on his face.

Tooru bites the inside of his lip and saves and continues his game (he’s not in the mood to come back to his game to find a red light, or even worse, a dead 3DS), closes it and waltzes over towards the counter. He clears his throat to get the barista’s attention.

The barista, Iwaizumi, smashes his finger against the pause button as if it was supposed to physically harm the other players probably beating him. He looks up with a glare and shakes his head to wipe the anger off his face, changing his expression to one of a fake, practiced smile used on customers. It looks more like a grimace.

Tooru huffs a small laugh.

“Can I help you?” Iwaizumi asks with that grimace still plastered on his face.

“Getting your ass beat in Mario Kart?” Tooru muses.

Iwaizumi wipes the practiced expression off his face and returns to his scowl. “No, some asshole in my village wants me to get their petition signed for my town and none of my friends are around to let me come to their town to do it. And my break’s almost over.” He groans, and then mutters, “I really want their picture.”

Tooru’s face lights up at the mention of Animal Crossing (despite how ten minutes ago he wanted to throw his 3DS out onto the road). “You play Animal Crossing?”

“Um, I think I just said that?” Iwaizumi snips, but his face looks a little amused.

“I mean, yeah, duh,” Tooru scoffs. “I know.”

Iwaizumi laughs. It sounds so genuine that Tooru swears he feels his cheeks heat up.

“I know how you feel. I was asked to catch a coelacanth for a villager, but it’s not even raining in my town,” Tooru sighs. Then an idea hits him. “Do you wanna get your petition signed? I can open my gate and you can come and get signatures before your break is over.”

Iwaizumi purses his lip as he thinks. “It depends on how shitty the café’s wifi is, but yeah, sure. Thanks.”

Tooru smiles.

He goes back to his table, grabs his game and plops down in a chair by a table that’s very close to the counter. He leads his character towards the gate and opens it for Iwaizumi.

A few minutes later (after the wifi had a fit and closed his gate a couple times) a notification pops up on his screen saying that someone’s coming.

_Hajime from Miyagi has arrived._ Cute.

“Your town is really fucking pink,” Iwaizumi comments.

Tooru smirks. No such thing as having too many pink roses.

“Go find the villagers, I’m gonna go do whatever else,” Tooru says, watching Iwaizumi’s character mill off to go find villagers.

Tooru eventually gets bored of walking around the beach looking for fish, so he decides to find Iwaizumi’s character and follow him around his town, even following him into other animals’ homes to watch the interactions.

Iwaizumi scoffs in amusement, and Tooru concludes that he doesn’t seem to mind how much Tooru’s annoying him by “stalking” him and spamming emotions, which had Iwaizumi asking “How many of those do you have?! I only have like two!”, leaving Tooru laughing himself to tears as Iwaizumi spams the “mischief” emotion.

A half an hour passes, and by the time Iwaizumi gets his petition signed he heads to the train station ready to leave.

“Wait,” Iwaizumi suddenly says, “do you want my friend code?”

Tooru almost chokes on his tongue. He’s only just met this guy but he can’t find it in himself to say no. Just as he opens his mouth to say yes, someone behind the barista yells, “Get back to work! Break’s over!”

Tooru clamps his mouth shut and pouts, looking at the floor. Iwaizumi looks like he’s about to rip the cash register apart using his bare hands. Which is something Tooru wouldn’t mind watching.

“Sorry, Tooru.” Tooru feels like he’s going to pass out, how on earth did he know his name—oh, right. The game. Heh. “But hey.”

Tooru looks back up at him.

“You can meet me after my shift’s actually over so we can hang out and play some more,” Iwaizumi suggests, turning around to look at him after turning the coffee machines on. He’s smiling.

Tooru blinks owlishly. Then he nods dumbly. “I—yeah. Yes, sure, okay.”

Iwaizumi snorts at his response. “Meet me by the fountain around three, yeah? Then maybe you can catch yourself a coelacanth.”

Tooru nods. He definitely intends on catching more than just a coelacanth.

**Author's Note:**

> talk iwaoi to me on [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
